


Traditions of the Kingdom

by Dellessa



Series: Middle ages Au [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dubious Consent, Implied Mech Preg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5. Middle Ages AU: Megatron/Orion -royal wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditions of the Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepheonixqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/gifts).



His bride was in a complete daze. Megatron could tell by the unfocused look in his optics. He was overwhelmed and that was completely understandable. Megatron had no doubt that he would fit into his role. He was still stunned by how beautiful the mech was, and he looked even more so with the gems and bits of wire and pain decorating his frame. Megatron could only see glimpses of it as the mech shifted and the veils revealed bits of plating. 

He liked the veils. Keeping Orion’s beauty to himself was appealing. It was all he could think about as he gave the responses that the priest wanted, and when it was finally time to pull the veils away he pulled Orion close. He purred as the mech yielded to him, and opened up beautifully when he pressed their lips together. The mech tasted like the sweetest energon. 

He didn’t protest as he was lead to the back of the altar, behind the screen the priest had set up. Normally he would have taken his bonded’s spark before their people. That was the tradition, but Iaconians were a modest group, and he wanted to give his bonded to be some comfort. There was a precedent for it at least, and the priests had agreed. 

“Where are we going?” Orion asked in confusion, and then tried to pull away when he saw the berth on the other side of the screen. “No! We can’t...not here. They will hear us.” 

Megatron reached down and touched the soulgem the was on Orion’s sparkplates. “They will. It is tradition.” He pulled the rest of the veils away, baring the mech’s chassis. “It is either this or I take you in front of them. Would you prefer that?” 

“No, your majesty. I would not,” Orion whispered and let himself be pulled to the berth.


End file.
